The Purple Ninja
by iTheLunaEclipse
Summary: Lily ,14, is an average teen girl until one day when she is kidnapped by Lloyd and her whole life is turned upside down. Join Lilly on her adventure as the purple Ninja
1. Chapter 1

_**The Purple Ninja**_

 _ **Hi**_ **guys,this is my first ever story.*yay throws confetti*I thought I give you a description of my OC Lilly.**

 **Lilly Brooks**

 **Age:14**

 **Class:Year 9**

 **Hair colour:black with purple highlights**

 **Eye colour:green (later purple)**

 **Likes:Purple,pasta and her parents**

 **Dislikes:her brother,kidnappers and not knowing what's going on**

 **_ So this is my character you guys like it.**

 **Bye**

 **~DN**


	2. Discovery

Lilly was walking home when she saw a green speck zoom by.

"That's odd," she thought when she heard a crash near the dumpsters.

She looked down at her purple wrist watch.

"16:30,I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home," Lilly muttered to herself.

She felt a thud on her head and at that moment everything went black.

The Purple Ninja

"Are you sure she is the right one,Lloyd,"asked a person known as Kai

At that moment Lilly started to regain heard what Kai said.

"So my kidnappers were the ninja,I thought they were the good guys," Lilly thought.

"Yeah,I'm sure 100%,"hissed Lloyd.

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME I THOUGĤT YOU WERE THE GOOD GUYS," Lilly screamed through tears.

"Look at the poor girl Lloyd, hurry up and tell her," hissed Nya.

"Yeah Lloyd tell her," teased Jay and Cole.

"We kidnapped you because you are the purple ninja," sighed Lloyd.

"I'M WHAT?!" screamed Lilly she passed out.

 **So here's my first you guys like can send questions for the characters in the reviews also a big shout out to crykey,my first reviewer.**

 **Signing off**

 **#DN**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh,it looks like she wasn't ready for the news,"Jay pointed out.

"Thanks Captain Obvious,"said Cole sarcastically.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO,"shouted Nya. Cole and Jay both fell silent.

"What are we gonna do,"said Kai. At that moment Lilly started to stir.

"Oh no what do we do,"said Jay.

"Shut up will you,"said Lloyd. Kai,Jay and Cole pushed Nya infront of Lilly.

"Hi,how are you feeling,"whispered Nya.

"I'm feeling weird,I got a headache,"moaned Lilly. Then Lloyd gave Lilly some food.

"Do you mind telling me your name,"asked Nya."It's Lilly,"she replied.

"Lilly you need to come with us,"Nya said as she lead Lilly out the door.

Lilly was lead through a series of corridors until they stopped at a door.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Lilly sounding extremely confused.

"I'm taking you to my room and don't worry we explained everything to your mum,"Nya continued

"Since we are both girls sensei thought we could share a room."

Nya opened the door and the room was beautiful. Nya's side was decorated with red and blue with poster that had her name. Lilly's room was exactly the same,only it was decorarted with purple.

"Where am I,"asked Lilly.

"You are in the monastery,it was destroyed but sensei rebuilt it but we still have the Destiny's Bounty for emergencies,"explained Nya.

"Thanks,but if I'm a ninja which element do I wield?"asked Lilly curiously.

"I think you sound ask sensei,"said Nya smirking.

Lilly was once again led through a series of corridors until they arrived at a room with 2 men meditating. Nya walked behind a man with a big hat.

"This is Sensei Wu,"she walked over to the man with grey hair and said "This Sensei Garmadon."

"Um,Sensei can you tell Lilly what element she possesses,"said Nya.

"Lilly you wield Creation,"Said Wu as he shot out creation from his hand. "And Destruction,"said Garmadon as he shot out destruction from his hand. At that moment Lloyd walked in and said "And Golden Power,"then he shot out golden energy from his hand. "You wield all elements ever know to ninjago,"said Sensei Wu then he resumed his meditation.

 **Hi here it is chapter 2!**

 **Anyway send questions for the characters in the reviews.**

 **Anyway Congrats to Crykey who gets an OC based on her!**

 **I will be hosting a competion for you wins an OC based on them!**

 **All you have to do is answer this question:How did Garmadon marry Misako?**

 **Then give a rough description of yourself and then choose a name for the OC**

 **Bye**

 **~Dn**


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly was shocked,she had just been told she was the most powerful person in Ninjago even more powerful then when the girls were about to leave they heard Sensei.G saying "Let me tell you girls a story come and sit," without waiting for a response he began. "Long ago the First Spinjitsu Master announced that he would grant a brave warrior the Elements of Creation, Destruction and Golden Power once the news got out every man trained day and night in hope of the prize,"he sighed "Little did they know that the warrior would not be of the generation nor gender,"he looked at Lilly."Nya, you and the boys must train Lilly,help her reach her full potential,"said Wu. Then both men resumed their meditation. They finally left the room.

"I think you need to get to know the team better perhaps we can go on an outing to New Ninjago City!" exclaimed Nya.

 **Sooooo sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be super long!**

 **Bye**

 **~DN**


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly was getting ready for outing with the ninja. She didn't consider herself part of them. They rarely spoke to her (except Nya and Lloyd). The rest of them were ignoring like she was a fly. She thought they were angry because she was the "brave warrior".

The Ninja had originally intended to leave at 10:00am but due Lilly and Nya's what-to-wear crisis they had to leave at 12:00pm.

"Where's the nearest bus stop?"asked Lilly as they walked out the monastery.

"Sadly it is in Jamanakai village so we have to walk down the mountain of a million steps,"sighed Nya.

"So lets get going,"said the boys who overheard the girls conversation.

"Last one down is a rotten ninja,"shouted Kai as he ran down the steps.

"Hey not fair you cheated!"whined Lloyd as he ran after Kai.

"Ugh,"sighs Nya "They are so immature," said Nya as she ran after them.

They finally reached the bus stop after alot of immature arguments and running.

"When's the flipping bus coming?"muttered Kai.

"Language,"said Nya. All the ninjas heads turned when they heard a familiar sound.

"THE BUS,"the boys shouted. When the ninja got on the bus the all ran to the back seats. Kai and cole sat next to each other and the rest of the hogged the 5 back seats. Nya sat on the last seat with Lilly next to her. Lloyd sat in the middle with Zane next him and Jay at the end .

When the reached New Ninjago City it was 14:00pm, 1 hour before lunch.

"I know what we can can do," said Lilly "We can split into groups of 2 and go somewhere and meet back at 's Noodle House."

"I want to go with Lilly," said Lloyd a little too loudly. Everybody stared and Lilly gave him a dirty look.

"What... I meant Kai totally meant Kai," Lloyd stammered quickly.

"Yeah," teased Jay "I'm going with Cole and Zane,"

"Come on Lilly,"said Nya as she dragged Lilly to a shop. Lilly looked up and saw the shop name "New Look".

"This is my favourite shop,"Lilly said.

"Yeah,it's my favourite too,"said Nya.

Meanwhile The Boys

The boys decided to stay together because they all wanted to go to the same place.

"Let's go to the arcade," suggested Lloyd.

"Yeah lets go there,"replied Zane, Kai,Jay and Cole.

Once they reached the arcade they all ran to a game and started playing. They started to get bored and left. Lloyd checked his phone it was 14:50 nearly lunch time.

"What it's already lunch time,"said Lloyd.

"That's why people say games waste your time," said Kai.

"I will text the girls and tell them to hurry up,"said Jay.

The Girls.

Lilly and Nya walked out New Look with 2 gigantic bags of clothes in their hands. Lilly heard a beep from her phone. She handed one bad to Nya and pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was a text from Jay. It read "Where r u guys we alrdy left the arcade hurry up and come to ".

"Uh oh we better hurry up and get to 's before they burn the place down,"said Lilly still looking at her phone. They started walking a bit more faster.

Lilly was thinking about how many times she had caught Lloyd staring at her. She didn't like him (as a friend). He had kidnapped her for God's sake, why couldn't he just ask her to come with him instead of knocking her out cold. When ever she had to speak to him she kept the conversation short and thoughts were inturrupted by Nya.

"What are you thinking about?"asked Nya.

"Lloyd always stares at me and it's kinda creepy,"confessed Lilly.

"OMG he likes you,"squealed Nya

"But I hate him, he kidnapped me for God's sake!"shouted Lilly.

"Hey not too loud you'll attract attention,"hissed Nya.

They finally reached the restaurant.

 **OK sorry for the cliff hanger. My bros won't leave me alone they want the computer.**

 **Sorry Crykey I couldn't add your OC yet because of reasons mentioned above.**

 **Next story title is The element of sunshine!**

 **Send questions for the characters MAKE THEM SUFFER!**

 **Kai: Why do u hate me?**

 **Me:Cos i do now shut up.**

 **Bye guys**

 **~DN**


	6. Chapter 6

I will update 1 of my 3 stories everyday from now on.


End file.
